Forever
by dracorox418
Summary: It is the end of Harry,Ron,and Hermione’s school years. There is a graduation dance for all 7th years and whoever they wish 2 bring. Harry has a surprise for everyone. But what is it? H/D boy/boy kissing. If you do not like that kind of stuff then dnt rea


Forever by dracorox418

Summary: It is the end of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's school years. There is a graduation dance for all 7th years and whoever they wish to bring. Harry has a surprise for everyone. But what is it?? H/D boy/boy kissing. If you do not like that kind of stuff do not read!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!! Not Harry Potter and not even Draco Malfoy but I can wish can't I? I don't own the lyrics forever by Chris brown either.

Forever

It was finally the end of the year. Everyone was getting ready for the Graduation dance that Hogwarts decided to award such a good class. Mostly because of Harry Potter and defeating the Dark Load. Oh one more thing I forgot Harry also started interhouse unity.

"You look great Harry. Who are you going with?" Hermione asked.

"You will find out soon enough. I have to head down and see Dumbledore before everything starts."

"See you there Harry."

"Professor I'm here. Is everything set up for the opening?"

"Yes Harry. Everything is ready, don't worry."

"Thank you professor."

Harry walked into the Great Hall to get to backstage. He proceeded to get ready more for the biggest secret of his life to be revealed.

About an hour later everyone started to file in and take their seats. Peeking out from the curtain Harry saw the one and only Draco Malfoy. He looked amazing as always. That's were Harry got his confidence to proceed.

"Welcome everyone to the 7th Year Graduation Dance. Congratulations to all those who are 7th years. Tonight we have many surprises; first off one of our very own 7th years will start us off with a song. May we all give a big welcome to Mr. Harry Potter."

Maybe cheered while Harry walked out with a mic in his hand.

"First off I would like to say I know mostly all of you know now that the war is over, I came out as gay. The song I am about to sing is dedicated to my boyfriend. Yes I have a boyfriend. It's been about a half a year and today is our anniversary."

Many people looked surprised and curious who it was. Draco Malfoy on the other hand was trying to hide a blush the rise upon his face.

"OK this is for you baby. I love you."

The beat started most people know the song and instantly started moving to the song. The tables and chairs cleared and the whole floor was turned into a dance floor.

This is when Harry started singing.

Harry:

_**Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)**_

Harry started moving towards the crowd.

Harry:

_**Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, its your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me**_

To everyone's surprise Harry walked directly up to Draco Malfoy his sworn enemy, and held out his hand. Draco accepted his hand and was lead to the middle of the dance floor. Harry proceeded to sing to Draco without moving so that everyone will get the hint.

Harry:

_**Its like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever **_

_**Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
**_

_**Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor**_

At this point everyone got the hint that the once sworn enemies had fallen in love. Most people awed while others clapped and cheered.

By the end of the song Harry took Draco by the waist and held his face close enough to his where you can feel his breath.

_**Its a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
Im releasin my heart  
And its feelin amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)**_

What everyone has been waiting for finally happened. Harry and Draco shared a very intimate and romantic kiss in front of the whole school. Finally they don't have to hide their relationship from the world. The next they you know Harry is on the ground on one knee. No one thought with was about to happen will ever happen to these two boys ever.

"Draco Malfoy, we both fought in the past but now is the greatest time of my life. I have you as my boyfriend. I could never ask for anything more perfect. We never really thought about what will happen after school. But I was thinking I don't ever want to lose you. I love you Draco Malfoy. You are the reason I am living today. Will you Draco Malfoy stay with me for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

Harry waited patiently for Draco's answer as did everyone else.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Harry Potter" Draco said with tears of joy rolling down from his eyes.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Harry and Draco:

_**Its like  
Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor**_

The song was almost ended and the newly outted couple just danced the night away in each other's arms never letting go.

"I love you Draco and I will never let you go."

"I love you too Harry and we will be together forever and ever."

They shared one last kiss before leaving the dance to spend some time alone.


End file.
